Battlefield
by AWhispOfWillow
Summary: There is a new girl in town and she just happens to be friends with the Argent's, not to mention a hunter. Serena is given a mission by Alison's Grandpa and she thinks nothing of it but what will happen when things get a bit more complected. "Someone once told me, that love, is like a Battlefield"
1. Serena

**First Chapter :) I have quite a few chapter of this story already written i kind of took my inspiration form the song battlefield by Jordan Sparks but the story is not a song fic. Please Review and Enjoy!.**

I knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for it to be opened I turned towards the woods to see if I could see anything "Serena?" someone asked I turned around to face Alison as she stood on the door step "What are you doing hear?" she asked almost glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows in shock "Thanks for the great greeting Alison" I joked and crossed my arms in front of me. Alison and I had known each other form her old high school and my mum had decided to move us to Beacon hills after she heard about the problems the Argents were having. "Well" she asked crossing her arms "I just moved hear, I believe your having a bit of a were wolf problem" I whispered the last part, Alison moved aside to let me into the house I slowly looked around noticing all of the family pictures before Alison slammed the door shut I turned and rolled my eyes at her "What are you doing hear?" I heard Gerard, Alison's grandpa ask when he saw me "We heard you were having problem, I came to help" I told him with a smile. "Excellent, I will update you on the status after dinner" he told me before walking back through to the kitchen "Looks like we will be spending some time together" I told Alison as I walked through to the kitchen.

"So your telling me that there is a pack of werewolf's and the alpha killed Kate" I asked. Myself, Gerard and Alison's dad were down in the basement catching me up on all that has happened. "How can I help" I asked Gerard gave me a knowing smile "Simple, help us take down the pack, we take down the pack we take down the alpha" he told me, I nodded my head.

I got up for school the next day and got dressed, I had told mum about my mission the previous night. I walked down stairs to see her sitting watching tv "I am just going to go" I told her "Be careful" she shouted back to me I rolled my eyes she told me the same thing every time I had a mission. I pulled up in front of the school and got out of my car. I looked around to see if Alison was anywhere in sight and noticed her walking up the steps to the front entrance so I quickly caught up with her "Hey" I said as I walked in step with her she didn't answer me back so I just shook my head and we continued walking into the school. When we entered I noticed a lot of people staring at us but most likely me "Do you know where the office is" I asked Alison as we walked on down the corridor "Yeah sure" she said and took me to the office "Why are you so upset that I am hear" I asked pulling her to a stop "What is your mission" she asked completely ignoring my question "Why should I answer your questions if you wont answer mine" I asked her "Fine, I know what your like Serena you wont stop till you've completed whatever stupid mission you've got even if it means innocents getting hurt" she glared at me, I must have looked taken a back by her out burt I looked around to make sure no one was listening "I cant tell you my mission, Alison but you surely know of the growing population on werewolf's its not a good thing" I told her "Now are you going to show me the office or what" I asked crossing my arms she continued on down the hall and I followed behind.

I had just received my schedule from the office and I apparently had chemistry, Alison had left me at the office so I was a bit lost trying to find my way "You must be Serena" a voice said form behind me I turned around to see a girl about my height with long blonde hair standing behind me "Yes" I answered wondering what she wanted "Close with Alison are we" she asked and stepped closer I narrowed my eyes at her "Not really no" I told her half glaring at her, she seamed to be thinking about something "Erica" she told me. Then it clicked she was a member of Derek's pack. Perfect. "Are you going to Chemistry" she asked "Yeah but im kind of lost" I told her she rolled her eyes and walked on past me "Well come on" she told me and continued on walking.

When we reached the classroom Erica just walked straight in even though we were a bit late and took her seat next to a tall boy with curly hair and blue eyes I saw him looking at me and smiled back causing him to smirk, I rolled my eyes and went to give the teacher a note form the office. "Miss Walker, I see you have received an A in Chemistry at your previous school" I said looking impressed "Take a seat over next to miss Argent" he told me smiling I nodded my head and walked over to Alison. Half way through the class she elbowed me and I looked over to her "What were you talking to Erica about" she asked I looked over to Erica and noticed she and the boy next to her were looking back at me obviously they heard what Alison had said, I knew then that the boy must be a wolf to. I looked back at Alison with a smile "Thanks for that Alison you've just really helped me out" I told her she looked confused.

Finally school was finished. I walked out of my last class only to be pulled to the side I looked to see it was Scot Alison were wolf boyfriend "You must be Scott" I said calmly he let me go and glared at me "What do you know" he asked I looked to his side and saw another boy with short cropped hair "About what" I asked back innocently "You know fine what" he told me getting angry "Scott" the boy next to him tried to reason "Its alright I can handle his were wolf" I told them Scott looked back at me with wide eyes "Look im only hear to solve a problem okay im not hear to cause trouble" I told them before walking back down the corridor to go home.


	2. Claws

**Chapter 2 :) If you have any suggestions please let me know open to other peoples ideas and opinions. **

Scott POV

Stiles and I had decided it was a good idea to go and visit Derek to let him know about Serena not that we knew much but it was best that he knew she was hear. "So what's the problem" Derek asked confused "Serena apparently has some type of mission, Alison's grandpa called her to come hear and she was at Alison's house the other night and Alison said she had been given some sort of mission" I told him he still looked confused Erica stepped forward "Hold on, I talked to her today in the corridor and she seamed fine she doesn't't even like Alison" She spoke out. "But the girl knows about Scott and she says she's hear to sort out a problem and I think she know about Erica and Isaac" Stiles told everyone I nodded my head "How can she know about me, she doesn't even know me" Isaac piped up. "Alison said that she asked her in Chemistry about Erica and when she saw you two staring at her she told Alison Thank you, she must have known you two could hear what she said" I told them. Everyone was silent deciding what to do about the situation "We stay quiet for just now we cant let he know anything else about us" Derek told his back who all nodded. Derek was not going to kill her. Not yet anyway.

When I got home that night my mum came straight over to the door "What wrong" I asked "Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she told me I smiled at her and walked through to the kitchen "Any updates" she asked I sat my bag down on the table "Well as far as I know there is two werewolf in his pack that I have met, but that's about it, the Erica girl will be hard to get close to I think so I might try and talk to the other one tomorrow" I told her she nodded her head and began to make the dinner I walked up to my room and got changed into some pjs before settling down to read.

Derek POV

I had decided it would be a good idea to go over to this girls house so I could find out who she was, I noticed a bedroom window open and jumped up to the roof and made my way over to the window. I thought it was rather stupid to leave the window open if she knew about us. The girl was sleeping, she looked young, younger that 17. I climbed into the window landing softly into the room and walked over to the young girls asleep. Her long brown wavy hair was strewn across her pillow. I dint believe that someone so delicate could harm any of us but we still had to be careful. There was a strong scent of strawberries in the room and it confused me. I looked back to Serena and decided I should leave and carefully climbed out the window landing softly on the ground. I looked back to the open window "Serena" I said out loud thinking before walking into the woods again.

I sat down at a table for lunch and looked around noticing Alison coming into the hall with Scott and Stiles I began to eat when I felt two chairs being pulled out at either side of me I looked and saw Erica and the other boy sitting down beside me "Yes" I asked them wondering what they wanted "We know what your planning" Erica told me I raised an eyebrow at her "Really" I asked sarcastically she glared at me I looked to my left and saw the boy just sitting there looking amused "And you are" I asked I could see Erica shaking her head out of the corner of my eye "Isaac" he told me "Serena" I told him smiling "I know" he told me smartly "You both seam to know a lot" I said while taking a bite of my apple "Whatever your planning it wont work" Erica told me angrily "I thought you knew what I was planning" I mocked she slammed the table angrily and stood up as did I Everyone was looking at us I felt a hand go on m shoulder and looked to see Isaac with his claws extended Erica smirked at me. "What going on" Scott asked form across the table.

"Nothing just playing" Erica said before deciding to leave I felt Isaacs claws going into my shoulder and I whipped around "Nice to meet you" he smirked at me before leaving. I held my shoulder as I sat back down noticing Alison, Scott and Stiles now sitting with me "Are you alright" Alison asked me which shocked me a bit "Yeah fine" I said taking my hand away and seeing blood "Come on lets clean that up" she told me I stood up and followed her to the bathroom.

Scott POV

"What the hell were they thinking" Stiles half shouted I shook my head not having a clue "That's not like Isaac" I said and stiles shook his head. "I guess we need to go and see Derek again" Stiles asked "I don't think we have to, he's hear".

"ouch" I said as Alison dapped at my shoulder she gave me an apologetic smile and continued to clean my wound "Why are you helping" I asked her she didn't't answer for a while "I think your going to need the help" she told me I shook my head "I wont I can do this myself" I told her "Why wont you just let me help" she asked "Because I have a job to do and you wont like it" I told her before taking the paper towel form her and finishing cleaning the wound. Alison's phone started ringing and she answered it "Hello" she asked she looked to me and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled my top back up on my shoulder and noticed the blood stains so I left the bathroom and went to get my jacket out of my locker.

Derek POV

I waited out on the playing fields for Isaac and Erica to turn up I looked to Boyd at my side "What the hell were they thinking" I said aloud I looked back to the school when I heard the door opening and saw Isaac and Erica coming toward us. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them. "What was that" I asked the two of them "She needed to know what she was dealing with" Erica said to me I shook my head at her "DO you never follow order" I asked not wanting an answer I looked to Isaac and he was looking to the floor "Laying low hu" I told him with no reply "You attacked her" I shouted at him he looked up to me then "Hardly I might have pricked her" he told me "Pricked her you stabbed her you idiot what if someone had seen you did you think about that" I shouted at him. "Oh great" I said out loud when I saw Scott and Stiles running toward us with Alison.

"We've already been through this" Scott I told him "What if someone had seen" Scoot asked Issac and I rolled my eyes "What has it top do with you" Isaac glared at him. Scott looked back at me "Well tell your pack of idiots to stay away" he told me causing Erica to growl at him "Do we know anything else about her" I asked Scott ignoring his statement " just that she seams to be after your pack" Stiles said as if it was nothing I just ignored him.


	3. Gorgeous

**Would like to say thanks for the review and for the people who have favorited my story :) Also would like to say sorry for the mistakes in the previous two chapters i know that it can be annoying so i have double checked this chapter before uploading so hopefully there are no mistakes in this one. Enjoy! **

I had decided to walk to and form school today so I shrugged on my jacket and walked back apparently the wolfs had left after lunch because I didn't see them for the rest of the day. As I turned the corner I felt as though someone was following me so I walked on faster and turned the next corner only to bash into Isaac "Hey" he said with a smirk I glared back at him "You know I could kill you right" I told him while smiling "Not hear you couldn't he reminded me "Yeah but you couldn't stab me in school so" I told him he chuckled and I looked up at him confused "Sorry about that by the way I get carried away sometimes" he told me "Yeah that's a great excuse, maybe you should learn some control then" I told him while crossing my arms he stepped back from me and looked me up and down "Shame you want to kill us all" he told me I raised an eye brow at him as he stepped closer to me "Cause your exactly my type" he whispered into my neck I breathed in deeply and he pulled away smirking at me "Who said anything about killing you" I told him and walked on past I looked back and he was giving me a confused look "By the way, your not my type" I shouted back causing him to smirk at me I smiled back and continued on my way.

Isaac POV

When I got back to the station everyone was training Derek threw Erica across the room and then turned to me "Where have you been" Derek asked me "Talking to Serena" I told him, everyone turned to me as if I was crazy "Oh really what about" he asked obviously angry "Just the usual, you know If she was planning on killing us" I said Derek raised an eye brow at me I walked down the rest of the stairs and sat next to Boyd "She's not by the way" I told him Derek laughed sarcastically "Did she tell you that" he asked "Yeah and I think I believe her" I told him I knew he was getting wound up and this probably wasn't the best idea Erica had stood up again by this point and was watching the encounter between the two of us "Just because she looks good doesn't mean you should believe everything she tells you" Derek told me I raised an eyebrow at him "Who said anything about the way she looked" I said. Erica looked to Derek for an answer and he growled at me catching him out "I didn't even think you had seen her" Erica asked I smirked at him "I had to know what she looked like" he told us. I stood back up and Erica crossed her arms obviously getting jealous "And what does she look like" Erica asked Derek looked over at her "Erica, shut up" he growled at her "Good apparently, but I would say Gorgeous" I told Erica who was seething "Isaac" Derek said I looked to him smiling "Your next" he told me and my smile fell.

I had decided to go and see the Argents to give them an update when the door opened Alison was there "How are you" she asked "Im fine" I told her before walking in the house "Is your dad in" I asked "Yeah down stairs" she told me I thanked her and walked down to the basement. I saw Gerard and Alison's dad talking and coughed they both looked up at me "Serena, I take it you have some news" Gerard asked I nodded my head "I have been talking with two of the pack members I think I could get close to the alpha through the boy" I told them as I walked over Gerard smiled at me "Good, I think that's a good idea my dear you were blessed with good looks you should utilise them" he told me I had to admit that sometimes he did creep me out but I just nodded and rubbed my shoulder "Are you okay Serena" Alison's dad asked "I had a little run in with one of them at lunch that's all" I told them they both looked at me wanting to know what happened. I pulled down my top to expose the marks Isaac left on my shoulder "This is why we must deal with them my dear" Gerard told me I nodded and pulled my top back up "Do you want me to have a look at that" Alison's dad asked "No its alright ive had a lot worse" I told him "That's a girl" Gerard told me smiling "Well that is all I know so far I will keep you informed" I told them before going back up to see Alison.

I walked up the stairs to Alison room to speak to her, "Alison" I shouted out as I didn't know where her room was "Hear" she shouted back I followed her voice and walked into her room, she was sitting on her bed doing homework "Listen Alison I think we need to talk" I told her sitting at the bottom of her bed she put her stuff away and turned to face me "I know you don't like me very much but this is something I was born to do, okay" I told her she didn't show any emotion "Its not what you do Serena, my father is a hunter to, it's the way you go about doing it" she told me I frowned at her confused, she let out a sigh before explaining "Yeah sure you stick to the code but you cant just go and do what need to be done you've got to make sure the person suffers and other people around them who have nothing to do with the supernatural" she told me I felt a lump in my throat as I looked back up to her "Alison you have got to understand that Gerard gave me a mission and in order to complete it, this time I do have to make the people around him suffer but only to get to him I only need to hand him over Alison" I told her trying not to give ot much away "What are you talking about Serena who are you going after, you can tell me" she told me reaching out to take my hand I shook my head "Alison we both know that you will tell Scott and he will protect them its what he does I cant let that happen, im sorry, just let me complete this mission and we can start a fresh I promise" I told her before getting up and deciding it was time to leave.


End file.
